


Bloody Wine

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [25]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Silly, Wine, getting drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 07:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14303874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: Silly drunkenness ensues. No real perversion, but the conversation is silly and all the good for it. Damien is the only one who doesn't end up drunk on special wine from Will's country.Damien and Kira are lovers, and belong to Caim-the-Order on dA. And Will and Crow are my characters. We put them together into silly situations sometimes. I wrote this as a fun gift for her.**does not really portain to the main story of NTN





	Bloody Wine

Damien looked over across the table at the other young man, who was glaring at him. Neither of them really wanted to be here eating. Somehow, Damien had been talked into joining Kira at Will's estate- well his parent's estate. Crow, of course, came along because he wanted free food.

 

The evening had started off fine. Damien and Kira arrived in high spirits- as Kira proved all the energy for the two of them. Damien had brought along a fine red wine, and Kira had brought some kind of cookies. They were greeted and escorted to a private ballroom that had been set up with a small band playing relaxing music, a table for the group to eat at and bunches of bouquets and other assorted decorations. Crow had been lounging on a stretched out bench, looking like he hadn't taken a shower after some training exercise in the afternoon. Will, on the other hand, had cleaned himself up and was busy setting the table for their dinner, while the maids kept trying to shoo him away.

 

Kira had run over and greeted Will instantly, and after a bit of chatting, they sat down to have dinner. That's when things went bad. The food was delicious: a lovely fat bird that had been marinated for two days, various salads, some desserts, and fruit. Damien hadn't seen anything that looked appealing to him, but he ate without a fuss. Crow, being the chef that he was, kept talking about how everything on the table was prepared. It was all facts that were going over Kira's head, and finally Will kicked Crow in the shin to shut up.

 

Now that Crow was out of the conversation, Will started to talk to Kira and Damien about how they'd been. That bored the hell out of Crow, so he had suddenly got up, grabbed Kira by the arm and took him out into the ballroom to start dancing. Damien was stuck glowering at Crow while Will tried to ask what was in this fantastic wine they hadn't tried yet.

 

“It's made from blood oranges and grapes that have been aged together,” Damien explained bluntly, before returning his attention to the two on the dance floor.

 

By this time, Crow had asked for a faster tune, and now was trying to teach Kira how to dance the waltz at a quicker pace. Will saw this and groaned, hanging his head. “Sorry... He's been pretty bored.”

 

“How bored?” Damien asked, not looking away.

 

Will shrugged, “He spends his days at the knight's training grounds, and then comes back here to take catnaps or sleep at odd hours.”

 

“He doesn't do anything else?” Damien asked, looking for a moment at Will. Will just shook his head. “Pathetic.” He stood up and walked over to Crow, “Why not some exercise?”

 

Crow let go of Kira, who had instantly brightened up when he saw Damien next to them. “Damien! Damien! Let's do the waltz!”

 

Damien gave Kira a very sweet smile, or what Crow figured was one. “In a moment.” Then he looked back to Crow, “If all you've been doing is training then you must have gotten pretty good, right?”

 

Crow snickered, raising a brow, and put a hand on his hip. “Well, I am one of the highest ranking knights after all.”

 

“So you suck now.” Damien stated. Crow jutted out his chin, glaring back to Damien. “For what other reason could you have to just lay around someone else's home for hours on end?”

 

“I don't lay around!” Crow protested.

 

“No?” Damien asked. “Will stated quite clearly that you've been nothing but a lethargic lump.”

 

“What the-- Will!” Crow looked past Damien to complain to Will. Will had already been shaking his head, and had poured himself a drink of the wine. At this moment he was taking a careful sip. Crow gaped, pointing across the room at him and shouted right in Damien's ear, “What the hell is in that! It's darker then blood, you moron!”

 

Damien backed up so his ears didn't explode from the sudden yell. He looked over at Will and then back to Crow, “It's just normal wine.”

 

“Normal for you guys! We don't get heavy wines like that here!”

 

“That's not heavy.” Damien argued back.

 

The two continued to argue for a few minutes. Bored of this, Kira went over to Will and had started to drink some of the wine himself. It took Crow pointing out to Damien that Kira was sampling the 'lightest wine from your country', and then Damien whirled around and stared. The two young men were awe-struck at what they saw. Will was lightheaded and tipsy, his hand holding his forehead up so he wouldn't fall into the table, and Kira was leaning against him as they drank from the same glass.

 

Slowly, Damien and Crow walked closer to hear what the two were laughing about.

 

“And then--- he licked right---” Kira had babbled, and Will had cut him off, laughing. “Right there? Oooooh did it feel good?” “Like chocolate good.” The two laughed.

 

Crow and Damien looked to each other, trying to translate what the hell Will and Kira were chuckling about.

 

“Crow did that once. He grabbed the top, ya know, and pulled and it was all squishy and smelly.” Will explained.

 

Kira dropped his head onto Will's shoulder laughing, “It always is squishy, isn't it!”

 

“Especially after they lick at your nipples for like five minutes!”

 

“Or your stomach!”

 

“Or your ear!”

 

The two burst out laughing, almost falling onto each other. The band had stopped playing, and were staring afraid to speak at Crow and Damien. Damien's face had turned whiter than a sheet, and he was beginning to radiate some kind of energy. Crow had turned blue, and purple and red, flushing several different colors of blush-- he almost looked ready to faint from embarrassment.

 

“Well I think this playdate is over!” Crow said abruptly.

 

“I couldn't agree more!” Damien nodded.

 

The two went over and started to unhook their lovers from each other's laughing arms. When Kira noticed it was Damien grabbing him, he wrapped his arm around his neck, giggling. “Damien!” He chirped, his breath reeking of intoxication, “Crow does that thing too! That finger inside the--”

 

“Really?” Damien interrupted.

 

Will laughed, “It's soooo weird, right Kira? It's like.. They push in and rub that spot!”

 

“And then it's like our skeletons are all mushy!” Kira giggled back.

 

Crow kept trying to pick Will up, but Will kept pulling his arms away while he laughed. A few times he brought the cup to his mouth to drink again, and both Damien and Crow threw their hands forward so the wine spilled all over Kira and Will.

 

For a moment, there was silence, and then Kira and Will burst out laughing again. Kira started to lick his fingers, “Mmm tasty! Will, taste this!” And he held out his fingers to Will's lips, who promptly started to lick and suck on them.

 

“OKAY WE'RE DONE HERE!” Damien shouted, scooping Kira up in a bridal carry and yanked him away from Will. “Time to head home.”

 

Damien didn't get even a step away before his coat was grabbed by Will. “Aww, you don't have to leave so soon! I had a room set up for you guys with a nice private bathtub.”

 

“Ooooh,” Kira giggled, squirming in Damien's hold. “We know what they do in the bathtub!”

 

Will burst out laughing, slamming his head down onto the table, and spilling more wine into his hair. “They just can't keep their hands off!”

 

“Soooo wet and sexy!” Kira started to play with the hair around Damien's face. “And sexy.. Sexy... Hey, that's fun to say. Sexy~”

 

“Sexy, sexy~” Will started.

 

Crow hung his head, starting to chuckle, “Oh good god. This just keeps getting worse.”

 

“Will you do something already?” Damien asked.

 

Crow, with one arm wrapped around Will's middle, reached over and picked up the wine bottle. He had to hold it up away from Will, who had started to reach for it.

 

“Oooh seconds!”

 

“Another round!” Kira squeeled, kicking his arms excitedly.

 

“Nooo, no no. No more for you.” Damien cut in, trying to keep Kira from falling while he squirmed.

 

Crow held the bottle high above his head, trying to read its label. “Damien... This is like... The strongest alcohol I've ever seen. Where the hell did you get this?”

 

“Does it matter?” Will chided, climbing up Crow's arm and grabbed the bottle. He waved it in front of his face, “You two... Are too hard up. Take a swig, boys!”

 

Before Crow could do anything, the bottle was shoved against his lips and he was forced to take a drink. Red wine pooled out of the corner of his lips as he glugged a few drinks down. He gasped when the bottle was pulled away and wiped his lips.

 

“Oh god... That's...” Crow winced, “That's strong as hell.”

 

“It's light!” Damien insisted.

 

“Light light! Light as a feather~” Kira sang, flapping Damien's bangs up like wings.

 

Will waved the bottle in front of Damien's face, smiling. “The only way to shut us up is if you drink.”

 

Damien glared at Will, “After seeing you guys, no way.”

 

“But it's just light wine. Right?”

 

Crow let go of Will, his head falling onto the table, “Oh shit... I'm seeing stars... What the hell.” He began to grumble. “God, I hope this is me just being sleepy as hell.”

 

“You want more Kira?” Will asked when Damien didn't reach for the bottle.

 

Instantly, Kira fought with every muscle in his body to get out of Damien's grasp to reach for the wine.

 

“Woo, yeah! Pile it on!” Kira chimed.

 

Damien grabbed the bottle from them and held it up. The idea was he was so tall he could hold it up over them without any issue, but Kira was already halfway up Damien's body. It didn't take much effort for Kira to grab the bottle enough for it to tip over and pour all over Damien while he was shouting to get him to let go.

 

Now, all three of them were drenched in the fine wine, and Crow was sliding his way off of the bench onto the floor. He was beginning to giggle like a lunatic.

 

“Haha.. Sex... yyyy... Sexy~” Crow giggled, “That is... soooo fun to say. We need to say it more often.”

 

Damien rolled his eyes, and put Kira down gently. Damien looked at the bottle carefully, with one hand holding onto Kira's wrist. Kira and Will had fallen to their knees on the floor and were poking at Crow. The three of them were now saying crazy little things about the word 'sexy' and giggling like idiots.

 

“Oh...” Damien said softly under his breath. The bottle was one of those special wines from the stock meant only for Seth that Akira had cooked up. He looked down at the three giggling on the floor and groaned.

 

“So then...” Kira laughed, “Then Damien'll bite like, right here.” Kira began to undress his shirt, pointing to a spot on his tummy. “And then he'll nip his way up to here,” and he began to take off his shirt.

 

Will laughed, “Crow likes to lick like right here.” He touched a spot on Kira's exposed ribs which made the other giggle.

 

Damien rubbed his palm to his eyes, groaning again. “Do you really need to share intimate details like that?”

 

“It's sexyyyy.” The two answered, making Crow roll to the side laughing again.

 

“Oh look at his face! He's frowning! Gonna have wrinkles!” Crow laughed, pointing up at Damien's disappointed look on his face.

 

Will looked up and laughed, “Frowny face!”

 

Kira giggled when he looked up, and gestured for Damien to kneel down next to them. “Let's turn that frown up..side... down~”

 

Since everything had gone to hell anyway, Damien figured it couldn't get much worse than this. And he knelt down next to Kira. “Yes?”

 

Kira grabbed Damien and lifted up his shirt, exposing his entire torso. “See? Awsome abs!”

 

“Whooooa!” Will cooed, like it was an extremely impressive sight. Before Damien could stand back up, he yelped when he felt Will's wet, cold hands feeling at his abs.

 

“Will you stop that!” Damien cried, trying to push his shirt down, stand up and get away all at once.

 

It didn't work. Crow got up and was helping Kira undress Damien's top half enough for Will to continue to look. The three continued laughing and giggling as they struggled to fight him. Damien the whole while yelped and tried to hit Crow hard, but not hit Will or Kira at all. He was fighting every reflex in his body from kicking Will away and smacking Kira with his other arm.

 

Within a few minutes, Crow had Damien down on his back, holding down both of his arms. Will was sitting next to him, ghosting his finger tips over Damien's stomach so that his skin trembled under the delicate touches. Kira had sat himself down on Damien's thighs and was pointing out 'areas of interest' to Will.

 

“And if you touch here,” Kira directed, giggling, “He'll just purr beneath you!”

 

Crow laughed above Damien, “Man... How does that make you feel good? It's just a piece of skin.”

 

Damien cursed at him, “Let me up and I'll show you.” In his own little world, Damien had said, “I'm going to fucking kill you three.”

 

“What about here?” Will poked the lower part of Damien's abs, just under his belly button. It caused Damien to gasp, jerking up to try and see what the hell they were doing now.

 

“Oh that,” Kira laughing, patting Will's back. “You touch there if you want to get him hard as a rock!”

 

“But it's so hard already!” Will answered.

 

“No no.” Kira corrected, “That part. That part hard.”

 

“That part...?” Will looked confused.

 

“His dick!” Crow answered.

 

Damien shook underneath them, “Every body off! Tour's over!”

 

Kira playfully punched Damien's stomach, “It's not a tour!”

 

“It's show and tell!” Will giggled.

 

Damien grumbled, trying to shake loose from them. They spent the next few minutes mapping out his whole chest and torso. This part made him laugh, that part made him gasp, that part over there made him jerk his body, and this part made him try to roll over.

 

“Crow~” Will said at last, “Do you have any parts like this?” He poked at one of Damien's ribs, which made him bite his lip to stop a moan from going out.

 

“Naw, that's not sexyyy.” Crow giggled. “I'mma man~ No sensitive spots on my chest, boys!”

 

“That's cause you're all flab,” Kira giggled.

 

“I'm not flabby!”

 

“Chubby, chubby,” Will giggled.

 

“Am not! I'm the fittest man you'll ever see!”

 

Kira pointed down to Damien, “He's way hotter.”

 

At that, Crow let go of Damien with one arm and lifted up his shirt to show his abs. “I'm fit!”

 

“Flabby!”

 

“Chubby!”

 

The two giggled. Damien, curious as he carefully rolled over to get out from under the drunk boys, took a look at Crow's figure. Crow was indeed fit- he had nicely shaped abs, a ghost of ribs- but healthy and everything looked fine. He wasn't as cut as Damien was, but he could see the appeal.

 

“I am not!” Crow got up, and started to help Will get Kira's shirt off. “Let's see how flabby you are!”

 

Kira yelped, giggling at the attack on him. By the time Damien was up and ready to save Kira, Kira was already shirtless, his arms being held up by Crow above his head as Will inspected his taut body.

 

“Boo!” Will pursed his lips. “You don't have any abs!”

 

“Flabby!” Crow laughed.

 

Kira jerked an arm free and pulled at Will's wet shirt, “You're flabby, too!”

 

Damien watched unable to move as the three boys rid themselves of their shirts and complained about their lack of abs. He watched for all of two minutes at their wine-soaked bodies before he turned his attention to looking for his shirts. When Damien had pulled his button-up back on, leaving it up, and turned to collect Kira, the giggling had died down some. And when he looked he saw why.

 

Kira was sitting inappropriately close to Will and Crow, as he watched Crow's hands ghost over Will's damp skin. Crow was kissing Will deeply, sticking his tongue in, as they made wet squishy noises. Kira scooted closer, drooling a bit, at how erotic the sight was in front of him. He wanted to get a better look at how Crow was kissing Will-- it was making Will tremble and let out soft little moans from his throat.

 

“Oooh.. How are you doing that....?” Kira asked softly.

 

Crow let go of the kiss, lifting a hand to push his index and middle finger into Will's intoxicated mouth. “You rub the middle of his tongue back and forth,” Crow answered with a laugh. Will's eyes were half-lidded as the fingers moved in his mouth.

 

Kira reached his own hand up to his mouth and stuck his fingers in, but took them out a moment later. “I don't feel anything.”

 

“Of course!” Crow answered, looking to him. “Your brain knows what you're trying to do, so you can't trick it. Kinda like how you can't tickle yourself.” He lifted up his other hand, “Here, I'll show you.” And stuck his fingers into Kira's mouth.

 

Damien felt like all of his pissed off energy was radiating off of him again. He stood right behind Kira looking down at them as Crow had slipped his fingers into Kira's hot little mouth and was rubbing at his tongue.

 

“Hey.” Damien spoke up, his voice low. “Don't touch what isn't yours.”

 

Crow looked up at him, smirking, “He came to me!”

 

“He's drunk!” Damien yelped, leaning down. “Kira.” He smiled a bit, opening his arms to Kira. But all Kira did was made a mmmm sound, and didn't move.

 

“Too bad for you~” Crow laughed.

 

“You mean for you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Damien shifted to sit between Will and Kira, snickering at Crow. “You'll loose this game.”

 

“I don't loose.”

 

“There's always a first.”

 

“Try it!”

 

But before that dare even left Crow's mouth, Damien had leaned over to Will. He'd captured Will's chin in his hand, pulling him to turn his head, and he leaned down and started to kiss Will through Crow's fingers sticking in.

 

“What the hell!” Crow shouted. “Stop that!”

 

“You're in the way.” Damien cursed, and stuck his tongue in through the gap Crow's fingers were making. It was slimy, so Crow jerked his hand out and instantly regretted it, as Damien captured Will's mouth in a full on deep french-kiss.

 

“Why... You... Little... Asshole!” Crow trembled in frustration as he listened to Will make a few soft moans for Damien.

 

Crow watched for a second more, as Damien had lifted his hands up, cupping Will's head to lean back as Damien shifted over him and used his height to deepen the kiss. Will tried to pull away to gasp for air at this, and Damien nipped at Will's bottom lip with his fangs, causing some blood to run down Will's chin.

 

“Hey! Don't bite!” Crow shouted, yanking on Damien's ponytail.

 

Damien jerked up his arm, batting Crow away, as he just continued to kiss Will. He even deepened the kiss more, starting to rub his tongue abusively against Will's. It caused Will to reach up and hang onto Damien's shoulders. Now all that was holding Will upright was Damien's firm grip on his chin, and his other arm wrapped behind his shoulders.

 

“Two can play at that!” Crow cried, and turned to Kira.

 

He lured Kira's face close to his with the rubbing sensation on Kira's tongue, and began to kiss him. Similar to Damien's technique, Crow slipped his tongue in the gap his fingers made and began to kiss Kira. However, Kira was a bit... easier than Will. It didn't take too much effort-- Crow didn't even need to kiss him deeply-- before Kira opened his mouth suddenly and let out a loud moan.

 

It echoed around the ballroom.

 

Damien ended the kiss with Will, his tongue trailing out saliva. He looked over to Kira and Crow, one arm holding the dazed Will upright, blood and drool coming from his bruised swollen lips.

 

Kira had his arms wrapped eagerly around Crow's neck, kissing him back enthusiastically. Every second there was a break in their lips, a moan would sound out of Kira's mouth, and he would recapture Crow's mouth. It was just as equally Crow kissing Kira as it was Kira kissing Crow now.

 

Irritated, Damien reached over to try and grab Kira's attention by gently pulling on his long blond hair. But Kira was just out of reach, and moved farther when he suddenly shifted up and into Crow's lap.

 

“Hey!” Damien cursed, “I'm over here! That's not the right person! Kira!”

 

Damien tried to reach again, not wanting to knock Will off-balance. And by this point, Kira had pushed Crow onto his back and was kissing him so earnestly, that his hair was turning black with excitement.

 

“Oh screw that!” Damien shouted, and tried to slide over to grab at the two. “Kira!!”

 

“Mmmm not so loud...” Will whined at Damien. The alcohol was making his head pound, and Damien shouting so close to his ears was hurting them. Damien glanced at Will, who looked completely drunk still, and then back to Kira.

 

Crow moaned a bit when he felt, now dark Kira's, hands snake all over his torso and down to his pants teasingly. But Kira continued to kiss, and instead rubbed his hips against Crow's. That caused a groan to come out of Crow's throat through the kiss. Finally, Kira let go of the kiss, his hands on Crow's chest, and he ground his hips again against Crow's growing erection.

 

“Mmm, you're tasty.” Kira purred down to Crow.

 

“No.” Damien protested, “He's a lazy top.”

 

Kira snickered, looking over his shoulder at Damien. “He's also not as tall or strong as you~ So he's better.” He leaned down and whispered into Crow's ear, loud enough for Damien to hear, “How about if I give you head?”

 

Crow, groggy and still drunk on that wine he'd been forced to swallow, asked, “Head? What head? I already have a head.”

 

“Mm, this head.” Kira rolled his hips again, making Crow groan underneath him.

 

Damien grumbled, turning to look at Will again. “Hey, you! Wake up! Your boy is becoming a boy-toy!”

 

Will groaned, rubbing his ears. “I don't have a boy-toy.”

 

“Will you listen to me!” Damien argued back to Will.

 

Will pushed his hand against Damien's mouth. “I said shut up.” Damien tried to pull free, but suddenly realized why Crow didn't do anything to piss Will off-- the young man was surprisingly strong when he wanted to be. Damien grumbled through the hand on his lips, and shut up when Will's face got close to his. “You clearly talk too much.”

 

Damien whined through the hand, like NO I DON'T!! This prompted Will to turn and lick at Damien's neck on his adam's apple. He even nipped at the skin gently. The motions were so gentle and sweet- nothing like what either form of Kira would do- that Damien had to take in a breath. Was this the kind of loving Crow had been getting- was he just a conditional top? All the thoughts went out his mind as Will moved up and kissed just behind Damien's ear.

 

That reminded Damien to listen for Kira. And he heard nothing but low groans and pleased giggling coming from the other two. Damien tried to turn to look, falling back onto his elbows to see. Kira still had pants on both of them, but he was working quickly at kissing and nipping along Crow's neck and shoulders while his hips continued to ground abusively. Kira even had Crow's hands pinned down by his sides.

 

Damien was jerked back to Will ontop of him when he felt Will's dull teeth bite sweetly at his collar bone. It was too sweet- too gentle- too not what he wanted. Damien literally jerked up this time, pushing Will off with his arm and a kick so quickly, that Will rolled to the side and coughed. Will held the base of his ribs on his stomach as he pushed his forehead into the cool floor beneath him, gasping for air.

 

Instantly Damien had realized what he had done, and shifted over to check on Will.

 

“S-sorry...” He said softly, “Are... Are you okay?” He reached to touch Will's shoulder carefully. “Let me take a look.”

 

At the slightest brush of Damien's fingers on Will's shoulder, Will jerked his elbow that had been cradling his ribs out to Damien's stomach and jabbed him hard in the gut. Damien coughed, the wind knocked out of him. “You jerk! Don't just go around kicking people!”

 

Damien coughed again, when just out of anger, Will smacked his elbow into him again. “I said sorry!”

 

“You don't say sorry after kicking them on purpose!” Will shouted, moving to smack Damien again, this time up over his head. But he didn't. Slowly, Damien looked up at Will, and then over at what Will was looking at.

 

By now, Kira and Crow were kissing again. Kira had undone Crow's pants and was working tirelessly at his cock, pumping it up and down. His other hand couldn't be seen, but it was also somewhere inside Crow's pants. Crow's own hands were tangled up into Kira's dark hair as their kiss continued to intoxicate him.

 

“Aw shit,” Damien ground out, shifting to get up.

 

“Leave them alone.” Will spoke up. Damien turned to look at the sour look on Will's face. “He's just a moron anyway. If you touch him now, you'll get stupid, too.”

 

Damien pointed at Kira and Crow, shouting, “That's not something you consent to!”

 

Surprised and shocked by the shout at him, Will's eyes had gone wide, but he didn't care to look at where Damien was stomping to. Instead he turned away, closing his eyes in anger. He rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache from the alcohol coming onto him. Will tried not to listen as he heard a few more shouts, and instead shifted to get up, wobbling his way toward the table to get a glass of water.

 

Damien had gone over and yanked Kira up. He had wanted to grab him by his black flowing hair, but knew that was a bit too much. Instead he reached both his arms down, cupping one palm under each of Kira's arms and just hoisted him straight up and off of Crow. So startled, Kira yelped and shouted, leaving Crow gasping and moaning, wondering where the lovely stimulation had gone to. Damien plopped Kira down, pointed at Will sitting at the table, smacked Kira lightly on the cheek, and then lifted him up before he could say anything.

 

Damien carried Kira over to the door to the ballroom where the band and maids had scampered off too and tossed Kira at them. “Get him cleaned up.” He threatened. Then he walked back over to Crow and lifted him up off the ground by his forearm. Damien gave Crow a good punch to the stomach, enough to make him crumple over himself on the ground. “We're gonna get this cleared up right away.” Damien said to Crow, leaning down to his head, “Are you listening?”

 

Crow gasped, rubbing his stomach as he shifted to look up. “What the hell?”

 

“You lost.” Damien replied.

 

It took a few minutes before the maids had carried Crow and Kira off (to separate baths) to be cleaned and sobered up. Damien had walked over and sat down at the table again, but not next to Will. He wanted to look across and see Will's face. However, he couldn't read any emotion on the young man's face.

 

“What is it you're feeling?” Damien asked finally. Will shrugged, not answering. “That wasn't consented to.” Again, Will didn't say anything and his expression didn't change. “You don't care what Crow does?”

 

“He's his own person. He can do whatever he wants.”

 

“That's not what I asked.” Damien replied. “Don't you care what Crow does?”

 

“I stopped caring what Crow does a while ago.”

 

Damien sighed. This conversation was going no where. Thankfully, it had been long enough for Kira to sober up and come running in. He came and clinged to Damien, back to being a blond, and cried a bit at him.

 

“How did that even happen!” Kira whined to Damien. Damien just sighed, not really wanting to repeat the insanity of the evening. “Will!” Kira turned to his friend, shifting next to him, grabbing his arm. “I'm soooo sorry! That wine was just--”

 

Will held up his hand, smiling at Kira. “It was just the wine.”

 

Will stood up and bowed to them, “I'm going to turn in. If you'll excuse me.” And he walked out.

 

Kira looked to Damien, frowning. “He's sooooo sad! Damien, do something!”

 

“He was smiling when he left, Kira.” Damien answered, “He'll be fine.”

 

Kira punched Damien's shoulder, a very weak punch. “That wasn't a smile, you idiot!”

 

“His lips were turned up.” Damien corrected, rubbing his shoulder. “That's the definition of a smile.”

 

Kira shook his head, “I'm gonna go talk to him!” And stood up to follow after Will. Damien grabbed his arm, stopping him. “What?”

 

“He'll be okay, Kira.”

 

Kira shook his head, yanked out of Damien's grip and left to follow Will. Damien rubbed his forehead and sighed, exhausted. After a moment, he got up and went trailing after Kira.

 

Damien caught up with Kira and Will farther down the halls. Will was urging to drop it and leave things as they were, and Kira was trying to explain that it was the alcohol and how sorry he was.

 

“He really is sorry,” Damien added, walking up to them.

 

Kira nodded, “Really, really, sorry!” He was clinging to Will's arm to stop him from walking any further.

 

Will rolled his eyes and pushed Kira back into Damien. “You're forgiven already. It wasn't your fault, so drop it!”

 

“But Will!” Kira whined, trying to follow Will again. Annoyed, Will ducked into the nearest open door and slammed it shut. He slammed his back against the door so it wouldn't open, sliding down to the ground of the tiny closet he'd stepped into. “Will!” Kira cried, banging on the door, “Let me apologize!”

 

Will shook his head, and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. “It's okay... It's over...” He told himself softly.

 

Damien leaned against the wall, watching for a good ten minutes as Kira banged on the door, fought with it and cried. “Open up already, Will!” Kira whined. “How can I make it up to you?”

 

“When will you give up?” Damien asked.

 

Kira pouted, glaring at him. “Never! He has to know how sorry I am!”

 

Damien opened his mouth to say something but stopped, tilting his head to look past Kira down the hall. Kira noticed and turned to look. Crow was cleaned up now, walking toward them quietly like he was about to be beheaded.

 

Crow stopped in front of them, nodded to Damien, “So... Uh... Are you guys going to stay the night? I know where your room is.”

 

“We haven't decided yet.” Damien answered.

 

Crow looked to Kira, then to Damien. “I guess... Will already went to bed?”

 

“He did.” Damien answered again.

 

Kira stomped at Crow, “How the hell can you act so normal! Don't you want to apologize to Will!”

 

Crow shrugged, “What? Will doesn't care.” Kira glared at him. “What...? He doesn't.”

 

“Hm... That so? Well, you heard him, Kira. Let's go.” Damien shifted up, and gestured down the hall.

 

Kira shook his head at Damien, turning back to Crow, “How can you say he doesn't care like that! Don't you care about what happened?”

 

Crow shrugged, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “How can I explain it...? He cares enough to avoid me for the next month probably... So, it's fine. He'll come talk to me when he's ready.”

 

“When he's ready?” Kira stared in awe. “When... he's... ready?” He turned to look at Damien.

 

Damien got the cue it was his turn to explain things to this idiot. “And if he never does come back to talk to you? What'll you do?”

 

Crow shrugged again, “Ah... Guess I'd just leave.”

 

“LEAVE?!” Kira wailed. “How the hell could you just up and leave Will like that?!”

 

Damien put his arm in front of Kira to stop him from going up and smacking Crow. “I guess your love is so strong that you don't really need to mention things like apologies anymore.”

 

Crow rolled his eyes, “Look, guys. He's not mad.”

 

Damien straightened up. Kira went up and slapped Crow on his cheek. “He's not, but I am! I can't believe I was ready to have sex with you! You're so heartless!”

 

Crow rubbed his cheek annoyed. “Look. He doesn't care.”

 

“So go have sex with every hussy you meet.” Damien said flatly. Crow glared up at him. “If he doesn't care, then why don't you?”

 

“If you do that I'll kill you!” Kira shouted.

 

Crow put up his arms incase Kira went to smack him again. “I won't, I won't!”

 

“Explain yourself!” Kira shouted again. “You aren't being clear!”

 

Crow shouted at Kira, bellowing over him. “Will couldn't care less who I have sex with! But he's the only person I want to have sex with, would you just get it already? I've always wanted just him and no one else so the fact that I was gonna have sex with you is mortifying! So shut up already about apologies and crap like that!”

 

Kira stepped back, unsure what to say. Crow huffed, gathering air back into his lungs after the outburst.

 

“I told you. He doesn't care.” Crow repeated, calmer now. “He doesn't shout at me, or ask me to apologize for crap that I've done. I'm the one left with all of the stupid guilt, okay?” He forced a smile to the two of them, “So if you'd be so kind as to zip it, I won't have to beat myself up in guilt for the next couple of years.”

 

And with that Crow turned and walked away. Kira looked to Damien, “So... He came over to me... To tell me... To never talk about this again?”

 

Damien nodded slowly, “I think... so?” He sighed, rubbing his forehead again. “Right now I wish there was some of that wine left. I've got a killer headache.”

 

Kira frowned at him, “But what about them? And Will?”

 

Damien put his hand on Kira's shoulder, “Well, let's just talk to them about it tomorrow.”

 

“What?!”

 

“I get the feeling they won't be talking to each other anyway.” Damien answered, patting Kira's head.

 

“Yeah but-- I don't want to leave Will in a closet all night!”

 

Damien sighed. “If he won't come out...”

 

The two shut up when they heard the closet door open. They walked away from the door as it slowly opened inward and Will walked out without a word, his head hanging down.

 

“Will?” Damien asked.

 

“Will, are you okay?” Kira asked, worried and walked over to look at Will's face. “Do... you want some more wine, too?” Will lifted his arm up and gave Kira a light punch on his chest. It felt to Kira like nothing but a tap. “I'm sorry, Will.” Kira said softly, hugging his arms up around Will's pink damp hair.

 

Damien watched quietly, shifting to greater attention when Kira turned his face to him.

 

“Can you get some more wine?” Kira asked.

 

Damien sighed, walking back into the ballroom. He came back to the hall with the bottle, there being only a little bit of wine left and two glasses. Damien poured himself a glass and a second glass for Will. Kira handed the glass to Will. Will sat down against the wall of the hall, holding the rim to his lips and began to slowly sip the wine. His eyes were half-lidded and he seemed to just be staring off into space.

 

Kira shifted and sat next to him, plopping his head onto Will's shoulder. “Crow's sorry, too.”

 

Damien looked around for any of the servants, but then ended up just sitting next to them. He didn't drink any of the wine, but held the glass anyway.

 

“Will.” Damien said after a couple minutes of silence. “Do you not care?”

 

For a moment, Will didn't say anything, as he continued to just sip the wine, never letting the edge of the glass leave his lips. Then, he spoke up very softly. “If I care, that'll just make it hurt more.”

 

“They were drunk and nothing happened.” Damien answered.

 

Will nodded a bit, making a slight noise. Kira shifted up, and started to stroke Will's hair. “But you do love him right? That's why it hurts?” By this time, Will had finished off his glass and Damien had handed him his. Will began to slowly sip at that one, too.

 

“I just don't want it to hurt.” Will replied softly.

 

“It'll always hurt.” Damien said sharply. His words cut deep into Will, making the other stop drinking and just hang his head. Kira glared over Will at him, and Damien just shrugged, resting his head back against the wall. He thought for a moment how to fix what he'd just done. “Why not tell Crow how you feel?”

 

Will shook his head, sinking against the wall. Kira stared at Will for a moment, a thought coming to his mind. “Wait... Have you... Not told Crow you love him yet?” And Will sank lower, hiding his face as he tilted it down and began to sip at the wine again so he couldn't talk. Kira's eyes went wide, “You haven't told him!!” Damien turned his head to look at Kira shaking Will now. “Tell him! Tell him! Go tell him right now!”

 

Damien sighed, shaking his head. “Kira. Maybe he doesn't want to tell him.”

 

“No! That's not good enough!” Kira complained, “All this time and he still hasn't told Crow!”

 

“Told me what?”

 

Damien and Kira yelped in surprise. Crow had walked up behind them with some blankets in his arms.

 

“Here, I figured if you guys were just gonna stay huddled up here, you might as well have some blankets.” Crow smiled, tossing a blanket to Damien and started to cover Kira up with other one. Crow's hands froze for a second when he noticed Will was what they had been crowded around. “Oh, looks like I'm uh... A blanket short. I'll be right back.”

 

Once Crow was out of ear shot, Kira kicked Damien's leg so it fell. “Why didn't you tell me he was there!”

 

“I didn't see him!” Damien shouted back.

 

Kira groaned, then looked back to Will. “C'mon! You have to tell him! As soon as he comes back! Okay?” Nothing. “Okaaay?” Kira shook Will's shoulder, “Okaaaaaaaay? Will?”

 

Will stretched his mouth out in a poisoned face, sinking a bit lower. “I don't really... want to, Kira.”

 

“How can you not want to!” Kira complained again, sighing. “He loves you so much! You love him too don't you?”

 

“I... wouldn't... call it.... that.” Will said slowly.

 

Kira shook Will again, “You can't even say it!” Will shook his head. “You have to tell him! Tell him! Tell him!”

 

This time, they heard Crow as he came walking up. “Okay. I brought you a nice big blanket, and here's another one for Kira.” Crow smiled, dropping a blanket on Will's legs without unfolding it, and veiled Kira in the second blanket. “There, you'll be nice and warm.” He tousled Kira's hair through the blanket as he straightened up. “When you get tired of sitting on the cold floor, your room's that one over there,” and he pointed to a door down the hall.

 

Kira grabbed onto Crow's wrist, “Hang on! You have to hear something!”

 

“Hear what?” Crow asked, blinking confused.

 

“What Will has to tell you!” Kira said, yanking Crow down so he was sitting next to Kira. “Tell him, Will!” Will just stubbornly closed his eyes. “Will!” Kira whined.

 

Crow laughed, moving to straighten up. “What's gotten into you, Kira? You're acting like Will's sick or something.”

 

“But!” Kira looked to Damien for help and then back to Crow and then to Will again. “Will! You have to tell him! If you don't, I will!” But Will didn't move from his spot. “Fine then!” Kira turned to Crow, pulling him down so their faces were level, “Crow, you have to know-- Will loves you!”

 

Crow started laughing at how serious Kira's face was and when he heard that, he just laughed harder.

 

“Wha... Why... are you laughing?” Kira asked, his face flushing with anger.

 

Crow sat back, laughing still, holding his gut. “Is that what this is? A little meeting to make Will tell me?” He cracked up, rolling to his side to laugh.

 

Kira looked to Damien confused, and then back to Crow. “What... do you mean?”

 

Crow caught his breath after a moment, “Wow... Kira...” He sighed, taking in another breath. “You sure are behind.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Crow chuckled again, starting to laugh a bit more. “Will already told me.”

 

“He... Wait-- HE DID?!” Kira gaped, staring at Crow with wide eyes. “Then why won't-- he won't even say love now!”

 

Crow snickered, “I'll show you. Take the glass from him.”

 

Kira did as directed and pulled the glass of wine from Will, which there was hardly any left in it now anyway. He watched as Crow held his palm to Will's knees. Will just turned his head stubbornly away from him. Crow chuckled again but didn't move his hand away.

 

“What are you---” Kira stopped. Even Damien shifted to see what Will would do.

 

The two watched in stunned silence as Will had lifted up his hand and was tracing something on Crow's palm.

 

“What's... he...” Kira stared, too surprised to really ask.

 

“He's tracing the letters.” Crow answered, smiling. “He'll only say it aloud to me a few times. Last time I heard it we had just finished--” Will kicked Crow's shin suddenly. Crow rubbed his leg, chuckling. “Well... I'll leave that to your imagination.” He stood up and patted Kira's head before walking down the hallway.

 

Kira sat for a moment thinking. “We had just finished... Finished what? Eating?” He turned down the hall, shouting after Crow, “Wait! Finished what!!”

 

Damien reached over and grabbed Kira, pulling him to him upside down and gave him a big kiss like that. Kira struggled to get free, gasping for air. “N-now's not the time, Damien! I want to know what they had just---” Kira's words suddenly trailed off and the idea hit him. His cheeks turned so red that he just sulked his way down the wall to join Will. Damien chuckled, shifting the blanket up over Kira again.

 

Once Kira was somewhat comfortable hiding under the blankets, Damien peeked at Will's face as he began to cover him with the blanket Crow had brought. “So, who are you more mad at?”

 

Will shrugged his shoulders a bit, “You.”

 

“Me?” Damien asked.

 

“You brought that stupid wine.”

 

Damien nodded a bit, “Ah... Right... You've had a lot of it. Feeling better now? Or do you want another kiss?”

 

“If you kiss me again, I swear I'll smack your privates right off.” Will replied curtly.

 

Damien nodded, “Dully noted.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I... actually don't really remember what this was about? But I remember it being silly and fun to do. I hope you liked it too *bow*


End file.
